colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Move - Wonder Girls
Descripcion *'Titulo:' Move 160px|right *'Artista:' Wonders Girls Ft Lee Min Woo *'Album:' The Wonder Years *'Pista:' #8 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 13-Septiembre-2007 Video 400px|center Yubin Yenny Sunye Sunmi Sohee Romanización Tteugeowoon crazy sound jogeumsshik dagawa Let's party out of control Naegero chodaehan shiganeul anabwa Nae Skinny Jean cheoreom Hold me tight Move My shaking heart to you Nae momeul heundeuleo Idaero neo jom deo michyeobwa Come on I bameul jisae-ul Ppajyeodeun igose nal neukkyeobwa Break me down Lose control Sonkkeute ullideon rideumeul hyanghaeseo Let's get loud sorichyeo bwa (Let's get loud sorichyeo bwa) Modeun geol beorin chae maeumkket jeulgyeobwa Neo eui momi shigeogagi jeone Tteugeopge taoreun Neo eui gaseume chaeweogul night Jashin itge like a boy Meotdaero nallyeo beoryeo Move My shaking heart to you Nae momeul heundeuleo Idaero neo jom deo michyeobwa Come on I bameul jisae-ul Ppajyeodeun igose nal neukkyeobwa Break me down Lose control It's so hot, let me see what you got Oneulmankeumeun nawa hamkke michyeobwa Stand up ireona meonghake seoitjima Momi kkeullyeoganeun dero mamkkeot umjigyeobwa Dugeun georineun gaseumcheoreom Make it bounce yeah like that Just break it down Meomchuji malgo no time out Jeongshin eobshi party shijakhae right now Oh, keojyeoganeun ne yeolgi soge Meomchul suga eobtan na eui mellodi (It's cool) Tto hwaryeohaejin nae mudae wiro Dagaoneun neo eui nunbichi jen noganaeryeo Move My shaking heart to you (My shaking heart to you) Nae momeul heundeuleo (Oh) Idaero neo jom deo michyeobwa (Come on) I bameul jisae-ul (I bameul jisae-ul) Ppajyeodeun igose nal neukkyeobwa (igose) Break me down Lose control Move (Move) It's crazy night for you (It's crazy night for you) Ne mameul yeoleojun (yeoleoju) Nae shigane jom deo chwihaebwa (shigane)(chwihaebwa) Deo gipsogi ppajyeodeun nunbushin igose (Deo ppajyeodeun) (igose nal) Nal wechyeobwa Break me down Special Girl Move It's crazy night for you Ne mameul yeoleojun Nae shigane jom deo chwihaebwa Come on Deo gipsogi ppajyeodeun nunbushin igose Nal wechyeobwa Break me down Special Girl Español Loco sonido caliente, poco a poco, tú vienes a mí Partido que vamos Fuera de control! Tu me invitsate esta vez, te abarazo y te veo Eres mio, al igual que Skinny Jean detenme apretada Movimiento Mi corazón se sacude para ti Mi cuerpo tiembla esta vez en ti Veo que tu te vuelves un poco loco Vamos Se que esta noche, nos vamos a quedar Me ebamore y se celebremos aquí, siento que en este día Me rompo abajo Perdiendo el control Sus manos se mueven con el ritmo Vamos a llegar alto Haciendo un poco de ruido (Vamos a llegar alto Haz algo de ruido) Todo depende como lo hagamos, mi corazón goza de lo que ve Tu sueño puede que termine, pero es genial Con el calor, nos levantamos. La noche llena el pecho Uno mismo, como un niño, Tu era amplia y distinguida Movimiento Mi corazón se sacude para ti Mi cuerpo tiembla esta vez en ti Veo que tu te vuelves un poco loco Vamos Se que esta noche, nos vamos a quedar Me ebamore y se celebremos aquí, siento que en este día Me rompo abajo Perdiendo el control Es tan caliente, quiero ver lo que tienes Somos tan locos como siempre hoy, juntos De pie, lo que sucede a partir de ahora Mi cuerpo es arrastrado desde ese lugar, Mientras mi corazón se mueve y ve Dos músculos distancia como un corazón hacer que rebote sí como que acaba de romper No te detengas, no el tiempo de espera sin espíritus, la fiesta empieza ahora El calor interior se hace más grande No podemos detener mi melodía (Es fresco) Y un cambio magnífico en el escenario Ven aquí, la luz en tus ojos me derrite Movimiento Mi corazón se sacude para ti (Mi corazón se sacude para ti) Mi cuerpo tiembla esta vez en ti (Oh) Veo que tu te vuelves un poco loco (Vamos) Se que esta noche, nos vamos a quedar (Se que esta noche, nos vamos a quedar) Me enamore y se celebremos aquí, siento que en este día (Aqui) Me rompo abajo Perdiendo el control Movimiento (Movimiento) La noche es Loca por ti, (La noche es loca por ti) Déjame estar en tu mente (Déjame estar) Nos tomamos todo el tiempo del mundo ahora (Tiempo)(Ahora) Estamos acorralados en una esquina, deslumbrados (Estamos acorralados) (Deslumbrados) Grita y me verás, Me rompo abajo Chica Especial! Movimiento La noche es Loca por ti, Déjame estar en tu mente Nos tomamos todo el tiempo del mundo ahora Vamos Estamos acorralados en una esquina, deslumbrados Grita y me verás, Me rompo abajo Chica Especial! Hangul 뜨거운 Crazy Sound 조금씩 다가와 let's party Out of control!! 내게로 초대한 시간을 안아봐 내 Skinny Jean처럼 Hold Me Tight Move My Shaking Heart to You 내 몸을 흔들어 이대로 너~ 좀 더 미쳐봐 Come on U Know이 밤을 지새울 빠져든 이곳에 날 느껴봐 Break Me Down Lose Control 손끝에 울리던 리듬을 향해서 Let's get loud 소리쳐봐 (Let's get loud 소리쳐봐~) 모든 걸 버린 채 마음껏 즐겨봐 너의 몸이 식어가기 전에 뜨겁게 타오른 너의 가슴에 채워줄 night 자신 있게 Like a Boy 멋대로 날려 버려 Move My Shaking Heart to You 내 몸을 흔들어 이대로 너~ 좀 더 미쳐봐 Come on U Know 이 밤을 지새울 빠져든 이곳에 날 느껴봐 Break Me Down Lose Control It's so hot, let me see what you got 오늘만큼은 나와 함께 미쳐봐 Stand up 일어나 멍하게 서있지마 몸이 끌려가는 데로 맘껏 움직여봐 두근 거리는 가슴처럼 Make it bounce yeah like that just break it down 멈추지 말고 no time out 정신 없이 party 시작해 right now Oh 커져가는 네 열기 속에 멈출 수가 없던 나의 멜로디 It's Cool) 또 화려해진 내 무대 위로 다가오는 너의 눈빛 이? 녹아내려 Move My Shaking Heart to You 내 몸을 흔들어 이대로 너~ 좀 더 미쳐봐 Come on U Know이 밤을 지새울 빠져든 이곳에 날 느껴봐 Break Me Down Lose Control Move It's Crazy Night For You 네 맘을 열어준 내 시간에 좀 더 취해봐 Come on 더 깊숙이 빠져든 눈부신 이곳에 날 외쳐봐 Break Me Down Special girl Move It's Crazy Night For You 네 맘을 열어준 내 시간에 좀 더 취해봐 Come on 더 깊숙이 빠져든 눈부신 이곳에 날 외쳐봐 Break Me Down Special girl Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls